Teen Titans (TV Serie)
[[Datei:Teen_Titans_logo.jpg|thumb|300px|''Teen Titans]]Teen Titans'' ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie des Studios Warner Brothers. Produktionsgeschichte und Serienplot Teen Titans ist eine Zeichentrickadaption der gleichnamigen DC Comics-Superheldencomics. Sie wurde zwischen 2003 und 2006 von Warner Bros. Animation produziert und umfasst fünf Staffeln, von denen nur die ersten beiden zwischen 2004 und 2005 von RTL2 auf Deutsch ausgestrahlt wurden. Die Serie erwies sich als extrem populär und führte zu einigen Spinoffs, darunter einer Comicserie unter dem Titel Teen Titans Go! (nach dem in der Serie verwendeten Schlachtruf für die Titans) sowie ein Film in Kinolänge (Trouble in Tokyo). thumb|200px|Die Hauptfiguren (v.l.n.r.): Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, RavenDie Serie behandelt die Abenteuer eines fünfköpfigen Teams von jungen Superhelden, die in den Originalcomics zu den bekanntesten und beliebtesten unter den Titans gelten. ;Robin (Dick Grayson) : Der Anführer der Titans. Obwohl er keine Superkräfte besitzt, ist er als ehemaliger Lehrling von Batman in den Kampfkünsten trainiert. In der Serie wird er als Perfektionist dargestellt, der bei dem Versuch, seine Aufgaben bis zum Letzten zu vollenden, sich oftmals in Starrköpfigkeit verrennt und dadurch mit seinen Teamkollegen in Konflikt kommt. (Sprecher: Scott Menville) ;Starfire (Prinzessin Koriand'r) : Eine Außerirdische und Mitglied der königlichen Familie vom Planeten Tamaran, welche Energie erzeugen und ausstoßen kann. Sie kam als Geisel einer feindlichen Alienrasse zur Erde, wo sie sich dank der anderen Titans befreien und ihre Feinde unschädlich machen konnte. Sie ist gegenüber den irdischen Gebräuchen oftmals naiv und wird als sehr freundlich dargestellt, kann aber unter entsprechendem Druck zu einer furchterregenden Widersacherin werden. (Sprecherin: Hynden Walch) ;Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) : Ein grünhäutiger Junge, der sich in jedes bekannte Tier verwandeln kann. Er war früher Juniormitglied der Superheldengruppe Doom Patrol, schied aber aus ihr aus, weil ihm die übertriebene Strenge ihres Anführers Mentor zu sehr auf die Nerven ging. Bei den Titans wurde er zu einem Joker, der mit übertriebenen Späßen Aufmerksamkeit einzuheimsen versucht, sich aber damit oftmals selbst ins kalte Wasser setzt. Weil er sich schon zu irgendeiner Gelegenheit in irgendwelche fleischliefernde Tiere verwandelt hat, ist er ein strenger Veganer. (Sprecher: Greg Cipes) ;Raven : Raven ist die Tochter des Dämonen Trigon und der Menschenfrau Arella. Wegen ihres halbdämonischen Erbes, welches Trigon zur Eroberung der Erde nutzen will, fürchtet sie sich davor, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und damit ihrer bösen Seite zu verfallen; daher hält sie von ihren Gefährten so weit es geht emotionalen Abstand. Sie unterstützt die Titans mit ihrem Geschick in den magischen Künsten. (Sprecherin: Tara Strong) ;Cyborg (Victor Stone) : Ein Schulathlet, der einen schrecklichen Unfall erlitt und von seinem Vater in einen Cyborg verwandelt wurde. Cyborg ist ein lebenslustiger junger Mann, der in der Serie vor allem alles Essbare genießt; jedoch fehlt ihm insgeheim seine volle Menschlichkeit. (Sprecher: Khary Payton) ''New Teen Titans und Teen Titans Go! [[Datei:TeenTitans_Go!_logo.jpg|thumb|240px|''Teen Titans Go!]]Im Jahr 2011 begannen Warner Bros. und DC Entertainment mit der Ausstrahlung einer Reihe von humorvollen Kurzfilmen im Super Deformed-Stil mit dem Sammeltitel DC Nation Shorts, darunter einigen Stories mit dem Titel New Teen Titans, welche auf der Fernsehserie basieren. Aufgrund des Erfolgs dieser Shorts und der anhaltenden Forderungen der Teen Titans-Fans wurde ab 2013 eine Spinoffserie mit dem Titel'' Teen Titans Go!'' ausgestrahlt. Obwohl die Charakterdesigns und die Originalsprecher der Vorgängerserie verwendet werden, handelt es sich nicht um eine direkte Fortsetzung. Vielmehr ist Teen Titans Go! in mehrere Kurzgeschichten unterteilt, welche - mit Slapstick versetzt - das "Alltagsleben" der Titans behandeln. Im Crossover-Film Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans von 2019, in dem die Hauptcharaktere aus beiden Serien aufeinandertreffen, wird Go! als ein Paralleluniversum ausgegeben. ''Teen Titans'' und TMNT '2012 Serie' Speziell im Bezug auf die [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Serie)|2012 TMNT Animationsserie]] zeichnen sich einige Verbindungen mit Teen Titans ab: *Ciro Nieli, einer der Regisseure von Teen Titans, arbeitete als ausführender Produzent an der TMNT-Serie, genauso wie Produzent Glen Murakami. Auch die Synchronsprecher Greg Cipes und Scott Menville wirkten dort als Charakterstimmen mit: Cipes als Michelangelo, und Menville als neurotische Figur in den fiktiven Zeichentrickserien, welche sich die Turtles im Verlauf der Serie ansehen. *Einige Episoden der 2012 Serie enthalten versteckte Anspielungen an die Teen Titans-Serie."The Kraang Conspiracy""Baxter's Gambit""Return to New York""Pizza Face" *[[Datei:Teen_Titans_Go!_44.jpg|thumb|200px|Die Titans und die Turtles in Teen Titans Go! ("Truth, Justice, and What?")]]In diversen Folgen der Teen Titans Go!-Serie erscheinen die Turtles als Gastcharaktere: **In "Mas Y Menos" (Folge 24) versuchen die superschnellen Zwillinge Mas y Menos den Titans ein anständiges Essen zu servieren, und verschenken daher den gesamten Pizzavorrat der Titans an die Turtles. **In der Folge "Truth, Justice, and What?" (Folge 88) verhängt Robin eine Pizzasperre über seine Teamgefährten, was diese dazu treibt, Mutagen einzunehmen und sich den Turtles anzuschließen zu versuchen. Als Robin schließlich die Pizzasperre aufhebt, die Turtles sich aber im Gegenzug bereits alle Pizzen auf der Welt einverleibt haben, starten die Titans eine Reiberei mit den Turtles. **Eine Zeichnung von Raphael erscheint in Rose Wilsons Versteck in "Operation Dude Rescue, Part 1" (Folge 139). **In der Folge "Costume Contest" (Folge 197) wird die Superschurken-Clique H.I.V.E. Five in einem Rückblick in Turtles-Kostümen gezeigt. **In Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, dem cinematischen Spinoff der Serie, wollen die Titans einen eigenen Film, doch die Produzentin erklärt ihnen, dass sie es höchstens tun würde, wenn sie die einzigen Superhelden wären. Deshalb versuchen die Titans zunächst, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um zu verhindern, dass Superhelden überhaupt entstehen. Dabei verhindern sie unter anderem auch, dass die vier noch nicht mutierten Turtles mit dem Mutagen in Berührung kommen, obwohl die Turtles nicht einmal Teil des DC-Universum sind. *Khary Payton (Cyborg) wirkt als Charakterstimme im ''Summer Shorts''-Film Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles mit. 'IDW Comics' *In den IDW Comics erscheint ein weibliches Mitglied der Street Phantoms mit dem Namen Maze, deren Maske der vieräugigen Dämonengestalt von Raven ähnelt. Ob diese allerdings auch tatsächlich eine Hommage an diese Figur ist, ist nicht bekannt. Siehe auch *TMNT-Gastauftritte *''DC Animated Universe'' 2012 *Ciro Nieli *''Space Heroes, ''Super Robo Mecha Force Five und Crognard the Barbarian IDW *Street Phantoms **Maze Quellenverzeichnis *[https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_(Fernsehserie) Wikipedia: Teen Titans (Fernsehserie)] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Externe Serien Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien